This study has been designed to determine the efficacy of adriamycin therapy for the treatment of advanced mycosis fungoides. Adriamycin has been administered to patients with biopsy-proven diagnosis of mycosis fungoides who were refractory to any prior therapy. Disease status was advanced in all patients with extensive skin involvement and lymphadenopathy. Visceral disease was frequent. Adriamycin was administered in a dose of 60 mg/sq.m I.V. every three weeks and a minimum of three courses was given beyond complete response. Maintenance therapy consisted of methotrexate 15 mg/sq.m I.M. twice weekly and Cytoxan 750 mg/sq.m I.V. every three weeks. Thirteen patients were entered onto this study. There have been three complete responses, five partial responses and three improvements, with two failures. Toxicity has been mild and it would appear that adriamycin is an active agent for the treatment of advanced mycosis fungoides.